


Magnet

by KiriyaMisuto



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deathmask is called Angelo, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Other, Scenting, Thanatos is adorable change my mind
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriyaMisuto/pseuds/KiriyaMisuto
Summary: Recueil d'OS à lire ensemble (ou non) sur le thème Omegavers essayant de briser les clichés du genre (yep, i know, c'est pas gagné, mais give it a try babe)
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo, Balron Lune & Griffon Minos, Basilisk Sylphid & Harpy Valentine, Cancer Deathmask/Pisces Aphrodite, Gemini Kanon & Gemini Saga, Gemini Kanon/Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Hypnos & Thanatos (Saint Seiya)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapitre 1: Bonding

Kanon x Rhadamanthys (feat Saga)  
Alpha/Beta/Omega AU

* * *

-Hey, Kanon?

-Uhm?

De l'autre côté de la pièce, le grec leva la tête pour croiser les deux orbes dorées qu'étaient les yeux de son amant, Rhadamanthys. Une tasse de thé dans les mains, l'anglais semblait pensif et relâchait une odeur stressée.

-Ça ne va pas? Demanda le Gémeau en se leva, s'approchant de son Omega.

-Si, si. C'est juste que...

-Que? L'encourageat-il en passant sa main dans les mèches du blond.

-C'est bête mais... Ton frère...

-Saga?

-Il est passé hier et... J'ai peur de ne pas avoir été très correct avec lui. Je m'en excuse.

L'alpha soupira. Il s'assit aux côtés du plus jeune, sans pour autant stoper ses caresses.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment le jumeau à qui tu devrais dire ça, Rhada.

Rhadamanthys semblait hésiter entre se renfrogner et succomber au traitement du blueté sur son cuir chevelu. Finalement, il abandonna sa fierté et de laissa fondre contre son compagnon, ses paupières tombants au même moment où sa tête touchait l'épaule du grec.

-Je sais mais je ne veux pas m'excuser devant lui.

-Tellement têtu... Murmura Kanon en souriant.

Il savait très bien que Saga et Rhadamanthys ne s'entendaient pas vraiment. S'ils ne s'envoyaient plus de regards de haine constamment, ils étaient toujours froids l'un envers l'autre, tout deux trop fiers pour faire un pas vers l'autre. Et le gémeau cadet trouvait cette situation plutôt amusante.

-Tu lui as dit quoi exactement?

-... Il n'y a que toi qui assume que je lui ai dit quelque chose.

-Tu lui as quand même pas fermé la porte à la figure avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose.

-...

-...

-...

-Rhada, vraiment?

-...

-T'es pas croyable...

L'anglais rouvrit les yeux en bougonnant.

-De toutes façons t'étais pas là dons il n'avait rien à faire là.

Le plus vieux passa sous silence le fait que la maison des Gémeaux appartenait aussi à Saga.

-Et s'il voulait te parler à toi?

-Raison de plus pour pas le laisser entrer.

Kanon rit doucement au ton buté de son compagnon.

-C'est un chouilla méchant, ça, _sweetie_.

-D'où mon excuse.

-Faite à la mauvaise personne.

-... Je n'irais pas lui parler en personne.

-Pourquoi pas?

-Il serait trop heureux.

-Et s'il voulait de dire quelque chose d'important?

Du bout des doigts, Kanon caressa la morsure présente sur la clavicule du blond, le faisant soupirer et se détendre encore plus contre lui, lâchant presque sa tasse au passage. Le grec lui la prit des mains, la sauvant, et la plaça sur la petite table basse qui leur faisait face.

-Il aurait sûrement insisté...

Rhadamanthys bailla soudainement. L'odeur rassurante de son compagnon était en train de faire baisser son stresse, mais, en parallèle, de faire remonter le manque de sommeil qu'il avait accumulé ses dernières nuits. Et l'épaule de son alpha lui semblait très confortable d'un coup.

-Fatigué, _dear_?

Le grognement qui lui répondit fit sourire le gémeau.

-Intelligible, merci.

-Bouge pas...

Le murmure de l'anglais fut atténué pas un autre bâillement. Puis un autre grognement quand il sentit l'autre gigoter sous lui. Refusant d'ouvrir les yeux, il allait ouvrir la bouche pour râler quand il sentit sa tête reposer contre une poitrine musclée.

-Mieux?

-Uh-uhm...

C'est à peine s'il secoua la tête pour se faire comprendre car, en plus de l'odeur rassurante qui continuait à détruire ses murs intérieurs, Kanon avait replacé ses doigts dans ses cheveux. La seule chose qui empêchait Rhadamanthys de ronronner actuellement était sa fatigue croissante. Recroquevillé contre le torse de son alpha, il se sentait bien, et, en seulement quelques minutes, il s'endormit.

* * *

Au temple du verseau, blottit dans les bras de son amant, Milo réfléchissait. En face de lui, avachi sur le canapé, Saga déprimait. À cause de Rhadamanthys. _How surprising_ , aurait dit l'anglais.

-Il t'a vraiment viré sans un mot?!

-Si je te le dis.

-J'hésite entre cool et goujat là.

-Je préférerai que tu le goujat quand je suis en face de toi, Milo.

Le scorpion cacha son sourire derrière sa main: il n'avait pas envie de vexer le Gémeau. Dans son dos, Camus prit la parole.

-Et Kanon?

-Pas là, apparemment.

-Et tu rumines vraiment depuis hier? Alors que tu sais pertinemment que Kanon est revenu?

Milo ne pû s'en empêcher: il explosa de rire face au visage déconfit de Saga. Lequel se leva en soupirant.

-J'ai pas envie de le brusquer: je sais qu'il ne même pas, et je ne cherche pas à provoquer un accident diplomatique avec les Enfers en le poussant trop. Mais c'est quand même vexant, quoi.

-J'imagine bien. Acquiesça le français.

-Tu devrais quand même y retourner Saga. Si Kanon est là, il fera au moins l'effort de t'écouter.

-Mouais... Maugréa le grec en quittant la pièce.

Quand il fut bien sûr qu'il soit parti, Milo soupira longuement de soulagement.

-Enfin parti...

Il se retourna dans les bras du verseau, jusqu'à être face à lui. Le français lui passa doucement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, l'embrassant amoureusement quelques secondes après.

-Ne dit pas ça comme ça... C'est toi qui l'a invité à passer.

-Pas faux. N'empêche, Rhadamanthys m'impressionne de plus en plus! Aucun omega du coin n'oserait faire ça. Encore moins au frère de son alpha!

-Les coutumes infernales semblent en effet bien différentes des nôtres.

-Ou alors c'est juste lui qui est trop honnête. Rit le scorpion.

-C'est pas exclu. Sourit à son tour le verseau.

* * *

Dans les escaliers du sanctuaire, descendant vers son temple, Saga râlait toujours. Ce stupide anglais...! Qu'est-ce qu'il l'enervait! Il avait conscience de ne pas vraiment y mettre du sien, mais il avait vraiment l'impression d'être le seul à vouloir améliorer leur relation. Rhadamanthys, lui, semblait trouver que ne plus s'insulter à vue était assez, et Kanon n'essayait pas de l'en dissuader. La situation le faisait plus rire qu'autre chose. Saga était donc le seul à vouloir nouer avec le nouveau membre de sa famille, apparemment.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un désir en fait. Plus un besoin. Il n'en pouvait plus de rentrer chez lui et de sentir une odeur inconnu dans toutes les pièces ou presque. Son instinct n'en pouvait plus. Pas qu'il voulait tenir des séances de reniflage avec l'oméga - Athéna l'en garde - mais il avait besoin de s'habituer à son odeur, où il allait finir par vriller et par lui grogner dessus à vue. Et il doutait que Kanon allait continuer à rire longtemps s'il faisait ça. Pas qu'il ait peur de son frère, hein... Il voulait juste éviter de se prendre un _Galaxian Explosion_ dans la tête, surtout si c'était pour avoir à éviter une _Greatest Caution_ après, quoi.

Soupirant, il se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé devant chez lui. Il se retint au dernier moment de frapper: c'était sa maison aussi, zut!

En entrant dans le salon -son salon!-, il fut accueilli par la vue d'un Rhadamanthys endormi sur un Kanon visiblement aux anges. Et par une forte odeur de phéromones alphas. Yerk.

-Tu feras gaffe, on te sent depuis le cancer.

-Salut à toi aussi, Saga. Ça fait comment de se faire jeter de sa propre maison?

-Hahaha, trop drôle. Fait gaffe, ma décoloration me démange.

Le plus jeune tourna enfin la tête vers son frère, et les deux échangèrent un sourire complice.

-Non mais, vraiment. Tu lui en veux?

-Pas plus que d'habitude. Fit Saga en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi?

-Il s'excuse.

Le violet fit volte-face.

-Il quoi?!

Kanon plaqua son doigt sur ses lèvres, les yeux exorbités.

-Chut! Tu veux le réveiller?!

Crier en murmurant, tout un art. Saga se reprit rapidement, mais son esprit continuait de refuser l'information.

-Mais... Pour de vrai?

-Yep. Il voulait pas te le dire en face parce que, je cite, tu aurais été trop heureux.

-... Il n'a pas tord. Tu lui diras que ses excuses sont acceptées, d'accord?

Le cadet haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur l'homme dans ses bras. L'anglais avait froncé les sourcils, remuant légèrement dans l'étreinte du gémeau. Saga se figeat en voyant ses paupières s'ouvrir. La Wyvern grogna en cachant son visage contre le torse de son amant, faisant tiquer le jumeau senior. Ah bah super, pas vexant du tout ça.

-Hey _sweetie_. Bien dormi?

Ça fascinait toujours Saga de voir Rhadamanthys fondre devant son frère. Le fier juge des Enfers, étoiles de la violence de son état, semblait inoffensif quand Kanon était près de lui. Presque délicat. Il reconnaissait à peine l'homme qui les avait attaqué et contrôlé, lui, Shura et Camus, lors de la dernière guerre sainte. Et pourtant, il savait très bien que le blond était dangereux. Très dangereux, même.

-Hum...

-Te rendors pas, bébé. Saga est là.

-... Et?

-Il voulait te parler hier. Si tu veux qu'il t'excuse, tu pourrais l'écouter, non?

L'oméga leva les yeux au ciel, mais il se releva sur le canapé et s'étira. Kanon en profita pour se redresser aussi, souriant. Rhadamanthys était vraiment adorable quand il faisait la moue, même s'il le tuerait s'il l'entendait.

-Je t'écoute.

-J'ai une faveur à te demander, Rhadamanthys.

La Wyvern arca un sourcil - ou plutôt, un côté de son sourcil - et hocha la tête, l'incitant à continuer. Saga soupira, prêt à lâcher la bombe.

-J'aimerai que tu me laisses te sentir.

Saga, qui s'apprêtait mentalement à recevoir un non sonore et à devoir argumenter pour sa cause, fut surpris quand il n'entendit aucune protestation. Relevant la tête - qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir baissée - il croisa le regard doré du plus jeune. Il ne semblait même pas étonné, ni en colère, ce qui était étonnant, pour le coup.

-Je me demandais quand tu allais lui demander. Intervint Kanon avec un sourire satisfait.

Le spectre se leva du canapé et vint se tenir un face du jumeau violet.

-Fait le vite.

Bouche-bée, il hocha la tête, et s'assit sur une chaise qui se trouvait là. Rhadamanthys lui sourit narcoisement avant de s'assoir sur ses genoux, dos à lui, et de lui présenter son cou. Toujours surpris, Saga trouva le regard de son frère, qui eût pitié de lui.

-Coutûme infernale frérot. C'est bien moins intime que chez nous.

-T'aurais pas pû me prévenir? Genre, par solidarité fraternelle?

-Beaucoup moins drôle. J'aurais loupé ta tête.

L'aîné renifla, un peu vexé, mais il plaça quand même son nez contre la nuque du blond. Après tout, il l'avait demandé. Il fut immédiatement entouré par une douce odeur. Un peu comme un mélange de lait chaud et de fraise. Saga décida qu'il aimait bien, même si le "véhicule" lui sortait toujours par les trous de nez. Il sentit rapidement Rhadamanthys se détendre contre lui, et même s'il savait que c'était une réaction naturelle, ça l'étonna. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la Wyvern lui fasse confiance au point de baisser sa garde devant lui.

Kanon avait un sourire d'abruti sur les lèvres. La scène en face de lui lui faisait bien plus plaisir qu'elle ne le devrait, surtout quand son omega se faisait renifler par un autre alpha. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Voir Saga et Rhadamanthys s'entendre... C'était si rare. Si Kanon trouvait amusantes leurs disputes puériles, il était toujours ému quand il les voyait ensemble. Ça lui réchauffait le coeur.

En face de lui, son aîné d'une poignée de minutes semblait avoir finit son affaire. Il releva la tête, posant immédiatement les yeux sur l'ancien dragon des mers. Toujours sur ses genoux, la Wyvern avait refermé les yeux, complètement détendu dans les bras de Saga.

-Mieux? Le moqua Kanon.

-... Ça pique de l'admettre, mais oui.

Il fit doucement rebondir Rhadamanthys sur ses genoux, le faisait gentiment sortir de sa torpeur. Ce dernier se releva de son "siège" pour aller rejoindre son jumeau à lui sur le canapé.

* * *

Saga était satisfait. Depuis qu'il avait senti Rhadamanthys, deux jours auparavant, tout allait bien. Même si ça lui aurait parut impossible quelques temps avant, l'anglais était maintenant presque civil avec lui. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été accepté, ce qui lui faisait honnêtement très plaisir. Bon, ils étaient encore loin d'être amis, mais Saga ne perdait pas espoir.

Kanon, assit à quelques mètres de son frère, l'observait sourire comme un idiot. Il trouvait ça attendrissant de voir son aîné aussi heureux de s'entendre avec son amant. Il était aux premières loges pour savoir que Rhadamanthys avait un caractère difficile: entre sa fierté qui l'empêchait d'accepter ses faiblesses, et sa manie de jurer pour à la moindre contrariété, l'ancien dragon des mers avait plusieurs fois faillit abandonner de le courtiser. Ce qui l'avait pousser à s'accorcher avait été les petits secrets qu'il avait découvert sur l'omega. Il savait par exemple que, bien qu'il le nierait jusqu'à la mort, le blond aimait beaucoup les marques d'affection. Il savait également qu'il était très doué au piano ainsi qu'en dessin et en peinture. Eaque lui avait même dit qu'il l'avait déjà vu peindre son portrait, mais Kanon n'avait malheureusement jamais trouvé le tableau. Quel dommage...

Essayant de recentrer ses pensées sur son frère, le cadets des gémeaux se dit qu'il était quand même bien parti avec le juge, car, s'il y avait bien une chose que Rhadamanthys haïssait, c'était de se faire juger uniquement sur son sous-genre. Certes, il était un omega, mais il était surtout un soldat, et ça, Saga l'avait tout de suite compris. Il ne l'avait jamais traité comme s'il était fragile, même quand il laissait tomber sa garde avec son alpha, et Kanon était fier de son jumeau pour ça. Malheureusement, trop de gens étaient encore persuadés que les alphas étaient grands et forts et que les omegas étaient fragiles et soumis. Ce qui arrangeait bien certaines personnes... Nota mentalement l'ancien marina en pensant à Aphrodite et Angelo. Mais tout le monde ne pouvait pas être comme eux. Et Rhadamanthys, et plus généralement tous les omegas infernaux, était très fier de son statut, et refusait de se faire contrôler par les alphas.

La porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait sortit les deux frères de leurs pensées, laissant entrer l'objet de celles du cadet. Le juge infernal prit doucement place dans un des fauteuils, soupirant.

-Qu'est-ce que Shion a dit? S'ensuit Kanon, curieux.

Un petit sourire orna les lèvres du blond. Il semblait satisfait.

-Il a accepté la proposition de sa majesté Hadès concernant des embassadeurs réguliers entre le sanctuaire et son royaume. Votre déesse, Athéna, ne semblait pas non plus opposée à l'idée. Sa majesté Hadès sera satisfait.

Saga, qui découvrait le deal en direct, miroita le sourire de l'autre. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée qu'avait eu l'empereur des ténèbres. L'ancien Marina, lui, se leva de son siège et vint s'accroupir en face de son compagnon, lui prenant les mains, une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux océans.

-C'est super Rhada! Ça veut dire que tu as finis ta mission maintenant, hein?

L'anglais haussa un sourcil, confus.

-Je suppose, oui. Pourquoi?

Kanon eu un sourire, puis il se releva d'un coup, entraînant son omega avec lui et manquant de le faire tomber dans ses bras.

-Alors vient, on va prendre un glace en ville! Saga, tu viens?

Saga hocha la tête et ils partirent tous trois vers Rodorio, ressemblant enfin à une vraie famille.


	2. Chapitre 2: Memories

Aphrodite x Angelo

(Side Rhadanon)

Alpha beta omega vers

* * *

Rhadamanthys s'était vite rendu compte que le sanctuaire n'était pas le lieu idéal pour les omegas. En effet, contrairement au royaume infernal où Hades, étant lui-même un beta, ne voyait pas l'intérêt de différencier les sous-genres entre eux, Athéna était une alpha, et elle en était très fière. La déesse de la sagesse était donc persuadée que les omegas, à quelques exceptions près, étaient bien trop faibles pour combattre pour elle. Et cet état d'esprit se retrouvait chez ses soldats. De ce fait, quand le juge s'était fait inviter chez son alpha, Kanon, beaucoup de choses l'avaient fait tiquer.

Tout d'abord, les regards qu'il avait reçu à son arrivée l'avaient presque choqué. Lui qui était habitué au respect de ses subordonnés et à la crainte de ses opposants, voilà qu'il avait écopé d'une vague de haine en pleine face, et tout ça uniquement parce qu'il était un omega. C'est Kanon qui le lui avait expliqué après avoir croisé son regard confus. Et la wyvern n'en revenait toujours pas. En plus, si les Gold Saints l'avaient vite accepté et respecté, ce n'était pas du tout le cas des chevaliers d'argents et de bronzes, qui ne se gênaient pas pour le juger de loin, et même, pour les plus courageux, pour parler dans son dos quand il était à porté d'ouïe. Rhadamanthys leur aurait bien lancé un petit défi pour leur montrer à quel point les omegas étaient inaptes à se battre, mais malheureusement Saga et Shion lui avait bien fait comprendre que la paix en serait entachée, alors il s'était retenu. Mais ça ne l'empechait pas de lancer des regards rivalisant avec l'Aurora Execution de Camus quand il les entendait rire de lui.

Une autre chose qui l'avait surpris avait été le nombres d'omegas avec leur odeur camouflées qu'il avait croisé. En enfer, en dehors des batailles, personne ne prenait de supressants ou de cache-odeur. Mais au sanctuaire, les rares omegas qu'il avait vu en étaient couverts, au point d'en suinter, la plupart se faisant passer pour des alphas. Rhadamanthys imaginait que, pour un environnement où ils étaient aussi rares, ils devaient être plutôt crédibles, mais pour quelqu'un comme lui qui avait l'habitude d'être confronté à ce genre de phéromones, la supercherie ne prenait pas.

En fait, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne voyait que deux omegas qui s'assumaient totalement au sanctuaire. Le premier était Ikki du phœnix, ce qui, en connaissant le caractère du garçon, n'avait rien d'étonnant. Personne ne lui disait ce qu'il devait ou non faire. Le second était Dohko de la balance. Le vieux maitre, qui avait passé sa première vie caché, avait décidé après la résurrection que les Dieux leur avaient offert de faire tomber le masque. Bien heureusement, il avait été accepté par ses collègues et amis Gold Saints , et vivait maintenant le grand amour avec Shion, grand Pope du sanctuaire, ancien belier, et beta de son état. Et si certains chevaliers inferieurs ou des gardes de temples crachaient sur lui dans son dos, Dohko avait choisi de les ignorer.

La dernière chose qui avait retenu l'attention de Rhadamanthys avait été l'histoire d'Angelo et d'Aphrodite. Et la wyvern devait bien avouer que, sans l'aide de Kanon, il aurait encore beaucoup de mal à comprendre leur situation. En effet, le cancer faisait parti de ses omegas refoulés qu'il avait déjà remarqué. Seulement, le poisson arborait lui aussi une odeur d'omega qui avait grandement troublé le juge. Il n'était pas fermé d'esprit au point de refuser une relation entre deux omegas, mais l'odeur du suédois lui paraissait étrange. Comme si elle n'était pas naturelle. Et il avait eut beau chercher, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. C'était son amant qui lui avait apporté la solution.

* * *

En effet, Kanon avait peut-être passé son enfance au sanctuaire, mais ça ne l'empechait pas de trouver le système de sous-genres absolument stupide. Dire qu'un omega était naturellement faible était pour lui aussi bête que de dire d'une femme qu'elle était naturellement soumise, ou d'un enfant transgenre qu'il était naturellement un fille. Et, n'ayant jamais caché ses opinions, il était rapidement devenu ami avec le petit Angelo, un italien de 5 ans son cadet, qui était lui même sidéré d'être considéré plus faible que ses condisciples juste parce qu'il n'était pas un alpha. Il tirait même un certaine fierté à l'idée d'être le seul disciple omega du chevalier du cancer. Plus tard, lui et Kanon apprendraient qu'il n'avait pas de quoi l'être.

Seulement, le gemeau cadet étant loin d'être un ange, il finit enfermé au Cap Sunion, par son propre frère. Ne pensant qu'à se venger, il mit pendant 14 ans un plan au point pour manipuler Poseidon et prendre la tête d'Athéna, et il déclencha une guerre. Qu'il perdit. Seul et mit face à ses fautes et erreurs, le dragon des mers laissa tomber son casque et devint Kanon des gemeaux, remplaçant son frère mort, redevenant fidèle à Athéna. Il voulait à tout prix se racheter. Il avait refait la guerre et était mort pour ça, emportant avec lui celui qui deviendrait son amour dans une autre vie.

Mais il avait ressuscité. Lui et tous les autres, ils l'avaient tous été. Ils avaient une nouvelle chance. Kanon était ravi: il allait pouvoir passer du temps avec son frère à nouveau. Il allait pouvoir enfin pardonner aux gens, et surtout se pardonner à lui-même.

C'est dans ce contexte qu'il le remarqua. Angelo. Le monde avait beau être euphorique autour de lui, le Saint d'or du cancer arborait un air impassible, presque absent. A ses côtés se tenait un jeune homme que Kanon n'avait encore jamais vu. A son armure, il comprit qu'il était en réalité le Saint d'or des poissons. Quand le gemeau s'approcha du duo, il sentit l'atmosphère s'alourdir. Le poisson le fusilla du regard, faisant un pas en avant, comme pour protéger l'italien d'un éventuel danger.

\- Dégage, Saga.

Sa voix était froide, glaçante même, mais Kanon n'y prêta pas attention. Il sourit juste à l'erreur de nom. Normal qu'il ne le connaisse pas non plus. Le gemeau chercha du regard les yeux d'Angelo, qui le fixa un instant avant d'ouvrir grand la bouche, la surprise gravée sur son visage.

\- Attend, Aphro! C'est pas Saga.

Le poisson -Aphro- arqua un sourcil en lançant un regard à son ami, mais il ne le regardait pas. Les yeux d'Angelo étaient rivés sur Kanon.

\- Je te croyais mort.

\- Je suis résistant. Même si, techniquement, on est tous déjà mort.

Le coin des lèvres du cancer se relevèrent un peu, signe qu'il avait apprécié la plaisanterie, mais un sentiment étrange frappa Kanon. Quelque chose était différent chez le plus jeune, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre quoi. C'était comme si une lumière s'était éteinte dans ses yeux.

Plus tard, Kanon apprit qui était Deathmask. Un tueur cruel, violent et sarcastique, qui n'avait aucune considération pour la vie humaine. Et qui était un alpha. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'enfant qu'il avait connu. Il apprit également à connaitre Aphrodite. Un suédois apparemment obsédé par son apparence, et l'omega du cancer.

Honnêtement, Kanon ne comprenait pas. Qu'était-il donc arrivé pendant ses années d'absences? Où était passé l'enfant fier d'être un omega fort avant? Pourquoi se cachait-il donc maintenant? Il avait de nombreuses fois voulu demander au principal intéressé ce qu'il lui était arrivé, mais, à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait en face de lui, il était incapable de poser des questions. A chaque fois, c'était comme si Angelo le suppliait de ne pas poser de question. Son regard lui parlait. Et même si la curiosité le rongeait, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à demander quelque chose qui faisait visiblement souffrir son ami. Car, même s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus des années durant, Kanon savait qu'ils étaient toujours amis.

IL avait également tenté sa chance auprès d'Aphrodite., un peu désespéré pour être honnête. Le suédois l'avait regardé de haut en bas, l'avait jauger, mais il avait finit par ouvrir la porte. De but en blanc, il lui avait dit que ce n'était pas à lui de lui raconter ce qu'il voulait savoir, mais il accepta de lui conter ce qu'il avait raté pendant son stage sous-marin. Quand Kanon le quitta, quelques heures plus tard, c'était avec un sourire sur le visage et des souvenirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas plein la tête.

Et puis, un jour, on toqua à la porte du temple des gemeaux. Saga était sorti, laissant Kanon seul face à Angelo. Il portait une bouteille d'alcool, et son sourire était forcé.

\- Je peux entrer? Je dois te parler.

Kanon lui sourit. A peine furent-ils installés qu'Angelo lui raconta tout. Tout ce que le gemeau voulait savoir depuis quelques semaines maintenant.

* * *

Peu après que ait été ''exécuté'', le maitre d'Angelo, chevalier d'or du cancer à l'époque, l'avait emmené s'entrainer en Italie. Que lui, pas les autres. Il en avait été très fier. Malheureusement, cela ne dura pas. Son maitre ne l'avait pas choisi pour le rendre plus fort, il voulait seulement l'exhiber à ses amis. Vous comprenez, un petit omega, encore pur et innocent, ça les excitait, ces charognes. Pur, Angelo ne l'était pas resté longtemps. A peine un jour ou deux. Puis on l'avait utilisé. Tous les jours. Toutes les nuits. Un mois durant, il n'avait pas pu exister plus d'une heure sans sentir un regard sur lui, souvent suivit de mains, qui soit le rouaient de coups, soit l'abusaient.

Après ce mois, ils étaient rentrés au sanctuaire, à deux. Angelo avait été détruit. Ses condisciples s'étaient moqués de lui en apprenant l'histoire, lui disant l'avoir mérité, à autant se vanter alors qu'il n'était qu'un omega, qu'une catin. Honteux, il avait appris à se cacher. Il était devenu un alpha, un battant, un dominant. Seulement, s'il arrivait à duper les autres apprentis, son maitre et ses collègues connaissaient toujours son secret, et ne le laissait pas vivre.

C'est dans ce contexte qu'il rencontra Aphrodite, apprenti du chevalier d'or des poissons. Un gamin réserve et efféminé qu'Angelo avait tout de suite rangé dans la case omega. Ils avaient rapidement sympathisé. Ce fut un choque pour le futur cancer quand il apprit le sous-genre de son ami. Il s'était sentit trahi, même s'il n'aurait pas dû. Aphrodite ne lui avait jamais menti. C'était juste lui qui l'avait bêtement stéréotypé. Mais, pour lui, tous les alphas devaient être imbus d'eux-mêmes et traiter les autres sous-genres comme s'ils étaient des moins que rien. Le suédois n'était pas du tout comme ça. Il se moquait des genres. Il ne lui avait même pas demandé le sien. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'Angelo n'avait pas coupé les ponts avec lui, lui qui évitait pourtant les alphas autant que possible.

Quelques mois passèrent avant le massacre qui transforma définitivement Angelo en Deathmask. C'était un soir. Après un long entrainement , l'italien était revenu au temple de son maitre épuisé et frustré. Il n'a avait pas réussi à éveiller son septième sens, alors que même le petit verseau, qui était là depuis à peine deux mois, l'avais fait. Quand il était entré dans la pièce principale, il était tombé nez-à-nez avec son maitre et ses deux derniers condisciples -les autres ayant péri pendant l'entrainement au grand bonheur d'Angelo- nues comme des verres au milieu du salon. Ils l'attendaient.

Honnêtement, Angelo ne savait pas comment c'était arrivé. Qu'est-ce qui avait été différent de d'habitude? Il avait juste vrillé. Quand il avait repris connaissance de son environnement, il barbotait dans une marre de sang. Il n'avait pas paniqué. Il avait seulement fixé les yeux vides de son ancien maitre, se retenant avec peine de cracher dedans, avant de sourire. Un sourire remplit de joie et de cruauté. Enfin...! Il était enfin libre! Euphorique, sa première réaction fut d'aller prévenir son unique ami, Aphrodite. En pleine nuit, il avait monté les 7 escaliers qui le séparait de la maison des poissons. Il reçu quelques regards étranges, probablement durent au fait qu'il était couvert de sang, mais il s'en moquait franchement. Et puis, l'entièreté du domaine d'Athéna était déjà au courant des penchants sadiques des chevaliers du cancer, donc il n'y avait vraiment rien d'étonnant à en voir un taché d'hémoglobine.

Arrivé devant le temple des poissons, comme à son habitude, Angelo fit le tour par derrière et frappa à la fenêtre de l'apprenti du poisson. Le suédois lui ouvrit presque immédiatement, presque comme s'il l'attendait. Il faisait toujours ça, et même si l'italien avait trouvé ça surprenant au début, il était maintenant touché quand il y pensait. C'était la manière d'Aphrodite de montrer qu'il serait là pour lui. Et c'est ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment, quelqu'un qui serait là.

Aphrodite fronça les sourcils au moment où il posa les yeux sur lui, mais Angelo le remarqua à peine. Il s'introduit dans la chambre de son hôte par l'ouverture qui lui avait été faite.

\- Il s'est passé quoi?

Son sourire dérangé toujours sur le visage, il lui raconta tout. Toute sa vie. Ses abus récurrents, ses désillusions, ses peurs, son massacre, tout. Quand il eut fini, le poisson avait un regard d'effroi peint sur le visage, et Angelo eut, le temps d'un instant, l'impression qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Puis Aphrodite le prit dans ses bras.

Le premier réflexe du cancer fut de se rendre comme un arc. C'est quand il sentit les larmes chaudes de son ami sur son épaule qu'il se détendit. Il ne craignait rien avec lui. Il était en sécurité.

\- Pardon, excuse moi! Si seulement j'avais su...! J'aurais tué cet enfoiré de mes mains! Tu ne méritais pas ça...

Si les yeux du cancer s'étaient embués de larmes à ses mots, personne n'avait besoin de le savoir.

Cette nuit les avait beaucoup rapproché. Ils avaient ensemble été cacher les corps, puis ils avaient ensemble été parler au Pope. Il avait été magnanime et avait, après quelques explications sommaires du cancer, accepté de couper court à l'incident.

Durant les années qui avaient suivit, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés. Ils étaient tous deux devenus de redoutables assassins du sanctuaire. Cela convenait à Angelo, et il ne pensait pas pouvoir vouloir plus jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, Aphrodite ne l'embrasse. Ça n'avait été ni brusque ni violent comme le faisait avant son maître. C'était juste une caresse, un moment doux, suivit d'un sourire encore plus doux d'Aphrodite. Il s'était sentit fondre et avait à son tour embrassé le suédois quelques minutes plus tard. Depuis, ils étaient en couple, et si Angelo avait d'abord pensé qu'il devrait dorénavant abandonné et assumer pleinement son sous-genre, son compagnon l'avait vite rassuré. Il ne le forcerait à rien. Jamais. S'il n'était pas près, Aphrodite était d'accord pour lui même devenir un omega. En l'entendant, il avait hausser un sourcil, dubitatif. Malicieux, le poisson avait sorti une petite boîte de sa poche.

\- Des... imitateurs d'odeur?

* * *

Angelo était nerveux. C'est la première chose qui saura aux yeux de Kanon quand il finit de raconter son histoire. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Un verre à moitié plein dans la main, il fixait son interlocuteur, attristé.

\- T'es pas obligé de dire un truc, hein.

Le gemeau remarqua le ton défensif du cancer, mais il ne releva pas. Il comprenait, dans la mesure du possible, la douleur de l'italien.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là.

\- Déconne pas! Angelo prit une gorgée de son verre. T'étais en train de préparer la fin du monde avec les poissons, t'étais occupé.

Kanon sourit doucement, faisant se détendre le crabe d'un coup. Le message était passé, clair comme de l'eau de roche.

''Rien ne change entre nous, okay?''

* * *

Kanon avait gardé cette histoire pour lui très longtemps. uniquement quand Angelo lui avait dit qu'il se moquait qu'il sache que l'ancien marina s'était autorisé à la raconter à Rhadamanthys. La wyvern n'avait pas paru si choqué que ça. Il avait même confié que ça ne l'etonnait pas, étant donné l'ambiance globale du sanctuaire. Kanon n'avait pu qu'acquiescer. C'était un endroit toxique pour les omegas, et ils en étaient tous les deux conscients.

Le blond soupira tristement, regardant de la fenêtre du temple des gemeaux en direction de celui du cancer.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas?

Son amant était apparu derrière lui, l'air soucieux. Rhadamanthys secoua la tête.

\- Non rien. Je pensais juste à quelque chose.

Kanon pensa un moment à essayer de lui faire cracher le morceau, mais il abandonna l'idée. Son juge n'aimait pas qu'on rentre dans sa tête. Doucement, il passa les bras autour de la taille du blond et posa la tête sur son épaule.

\- Hey, Rhada?

\- Oui?

\- On devrait aller chez toi la prochaine fois.

L'anglais sourit.

\- On ira.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini drabble explicatif sur la situation aux enfers. (Et avec Thanatos, cause i have a Thanatos brainrot oops-)

Aux enfers, Eaque s'énervait. La vie semblait être contre lui aujourd'hui. Entre sa journée de travail au tribunal où il n'avait eu aucun cas intéressant, Pandore qui semblait le prendre pour un scripte (elle voulait qu'il lui écrire un discours pour remotiver les troupes ou il ne savait quoi), et maintenant Minos qui lui apprenait que Rune venait d'entrer en Rut, et donc qu'il ne pouvait plus s'approcher de son collègue pendant pratiquement une semaine, il avait très envie de frapper quelqu'un. Ou quelque chose, il n'était pas difficile.

Il n'en voulait pas spécialement à Rune, étant un alpha lui-même, il savait très bien que c'était loin d'être drôle. Lui-même avait tendance à devenir très protecteur envers Minos et Rhadamanthys durant ces périodes. C'était ces fichus liens de juge qui l'énervait.

Les liens de juge étaient un système que le seigneur Hades avait mis en place quelques siècles auparavant. L'idée était simple: chaque juge avait un bras droit à ses côtés, chargés de les canaliser. Ainsi, Rhadamanthys avait Valentine, Eaque avait Pharaoh, et Minos avait Rune. Ce lien se traduisait par une confiance absolue et par une immense affection qui passait souvent pour de l'amour aux yeux des non-habitués. Kanon en avait d'ailleurs fait les frais la première fois. Eaque rit doucement à ce souvenir.

Mais ce n'était pas le lien en lui-même qui agaçait le népalais, c'était les instincts alphas de Rune qui, du coup, percevais non seulement Pharaoh comme son compagnon, mais aussi Minos, son collègue restant. Qui n'était même pas un omega, pour l'amour d'Hades! Le Garuda soupira, se retenant de justesse de se taper la tête contre son bureau. Il était à deux doigts de rappeler Rhadamanthys du sanctuaire pour qu'il lui tienne compagnie, mais il se retint. Après tout, le blond avait mérité ses vacances autant qu'eux. Et Eaque avait honnêtement très peu envie de devoir essuyer la colère de deux dragons, car il se doutait que Kanon ne serait pas euphorique non plus.

Un frappement à la porte le fit sortir de ses pensées. Valentine entra, quelques dossiers dans les bras.

\- Seigneur Eaque. Le salua-t-il.

Dire que l'intéressé était surpris aurait été un euphémisme.

\- Tu n'es pas parti avec Rhada?

\- J'ai refusé quand il m'a proposé.

Posant la pile sur le bureau, la Harpie avisa la question silencieuse que lui posait les yeux du Garuda. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir: il était quand même tagué comme l'âme damnée du premier juge. Mais, justement, c'était ce statu qui lui avait fait prendre sa décision.

\- Lord Rhadamanthys avait besoin de vacances. Il n'avait pas besoin de gérer l'agressivité du Chevalier Kanon à mon égard. J'ai donc choisi de m'abstenir. Lord Rhadamanthys sait comment me joindre en cas de besoin.

Eaque eut un sourire compatissant. S'il était de notoriété publique que la Wyvern avait du mal avec le plus vieux Gémeau, l'animosité du cadet pour le chypriote passait souvent inaperçue. Même l'anglais avait mis du temps à s'en rendre compte, et encore plus à comprendre le problème. Mais voilà, Kanon était jaloux. Jaloux du fait que Valentine ait senti Rhadamanthys avant lui, qu'il l'ai connu avant lui, et même, dans certaines vies, qu'il l'ait marqué avant lui. Et même s'ils lui avaient expliqué des milliers de fois qu'il ne craignait rien du rosé et qu'il n'y avait aucun sentiments entre eux, Kanon doutait. Et s'il refusait d'empêcher son omega de faire ce qu'il voulait, il n'allait sûrement pas accueillir une menace chez lui avec le sourire. Jamais.

Quand à la Harpie, s'il avait été très dur pour lui d'accepter que son maitre se laisse volontairement marqué - chacune de leurs marques avaient été motivée par la nécessité militaire -, il n'avait aucun problème avec l'ancien dragon des mers. Il appréciait même vraiment sa vision du monde, ainsi que son avis sur ce stupide système de sous-genres. Et même sa jalousie ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, il pouvait le comprendre.

\- Valentine?

\- Seigneur Eaque?

\- ... Je te disais que tu pouvais disposer, si tu le souhaitais.

\- Oh. Mes excuses, seigneur. Bonne fin de journée.

Et il sorti.

* * *

Eaque était un homme simple. Il aimait travailler pour son Dieu et avec ses collègues juges. Ce qu'il aimait moins, par contre, c'était être obligé de se rendre à Elysion pour transmettre des documents à son dit Dieu, parce qu'il savait très bien qu'il allait croiser les jumeaux divins. Et il appréhendait ce moment. D'habitude, il se débrouillait pour envoyer un de ses collègues à sa place, mais aujourd'hui, étant seul au tribunal, il n'avait pas trop le choix.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi les jumeaux divins ne l'appréciaient pas. Pas qu'ils apprécient beaucoup de gens, mais ils faisaient au moins l'effort d'être courtois avec ses frères. Il supposait que c'était parce qu'il était un alpha, mais Hypnos et Thanatos, étant respectivement alpha prime et omega prime, n'avaient absolument rien à craindre de lui. Et même, en imaginant, il n'était pas assez fou pour s'attaquer à l'un des précieux conseillers d'Hades. Il tenait un minimum à sa vie.

C'était donc assez démoralisé qu'il passa les portes de jardin d'Elysion, trainant presque des pieds. Et, comme prévu, il n'avait même pas fait un quart du chemin que le Dieu de la mort apparut devant lui, son sourire sarcastique perpétuel sur le visage.

\- Tiens tiens... Une souris perdue?

Eaque agita sans un mot le dossier qu'il devait remettre à son maitre, espérant un peu naïvement que, s'il ne rentrait pas dans le jeu de la mort, il pourrait poursuivre son chemin sans encombres. Peine perdue. L'argenté semblait s'ennuyer au point que même lui tenir compagnie devenait une activité. Il dut donc donc finir son trajet suivit par le Dieu, son sourire toujours plaqué sur le visage.

En face du palais d'Hades, le Garuda commençait à s'énerver. Pendant combien de temps comptait-il encore le suivre? Il n'avait donc rien d'autre à faire? Eaque n'était pas vraiment un homme patient de base, bien qu'il n'égale pas son collègue Wyvern à ce sujet, et la déité lui tapait vraiment sur les nerfs à force de l'accompagner partout. Il n'allait pas se perdre, hein, promis. Soupirant d'agacement, le népalais fut surpris en entendant un rire derrière lui. Se retournant subitement, il croisa le regard amusé du plus jeune jumeau.

\- Qui y a t-il? S'enquit le juge, un peu déstabilisé.

Thanatos secoua la tête, faisant virevolter ses cheveux argentés, et Eaque se surprit à avoir un geste déplacé, qu'il, à son grand regret, ne regretta pas, et qu'il blâmât immédiatement sur ses hormones. Il s'avança de quelques pas, et, d'une main douce, il replaça l'une des mèches du Dieu derrière son oreille, libérant les yeux argents de son homologue, qui les plongeât dans les siens. La mort semblait troublée, mais pas défensive. Le Garuda sourit mystérieusement,avant de faire un pas en arrière.

\- Je vais donner ça au seigneur Hades.

Et il s'en alla, laissant le Dieu seul et surprit.

* * *

Aux enfers, Valentine était à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs. Entre le seigneur Minos qui était retenu par Rune, et le seigneur Eaque qui boudait dans son coin, le royaume était en pagailles. Du coup, Valentine devait se débrouiller tout seul pour raccrocher les wagons s'il voulait assurer les vacances de son ami. Ce qu'il voulait absolument: Rhadamanthys les avait méritées. Seulement, il n'avait pas les compétences requises pour s'occuper d'un tribunal et, d'en plus, servir de psychologue à un juge déprimé. A ce rythme, il allait craquer aussi.

\- Val?

Se retournant brusquement, la Harpie tomba nez à nez avec son collègue et ami proche, Sylphide du Basilic. Il semblait hésitant. Dans ses bras, il y avait quelques dossier qu'il apportait visiblement au tribunal.

\- Tu vas bien?

Le chypriote hausse un sourcil face à cette question qu'il trouvait inattendue.

\- Ça fait 10 minutes que tu fixes ce mur comme s'il avait tué toute ta famille.

\- C'est peut-être la cas. Plaisanta t-il stupidement.

Le belge esquissa un sourire, mais il resta devant Valentine, attendant visiblement sa réponse. Le rosé fini par soupirer.

\- Ça irait mieux si j'avais une close dans mon contrat qui m'autorisait à gifler mes supérieurs.

\- Connaissant le seigneur Rhadamanthys, je suis sûr qu'il te la donnerait si tu lui demandais. Il l'approuverait même.

\- C'est précisément pour ça que je ne le fais pas.

Le rire du Basilic était cristallin. Ça avait toujours fait tiquer Valentine, à chaque fois qu'il l'avait entendu. Il trouvait ça adorable, et il ne le cachait pas, même pas au principal concerné. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des nombreuses causes d'une rumeur selon laquelle ils seraient ensembles.

Honnêtement, cette rumeur ne les avait jamais vraiment dérangés. Elle s'était même avérée vraie fut un temps, et, même si leur couple n'avait pas marché, ils étaient toujours très amis et partageaient souvent leurs ruts et chaleurs.

\- Dis Val.

La Harpie sourit à son homologue.

\- Oui?

\- J'aurais fini ma journée après avoir rendu ces dossiers, donc je pensais que je pourrais venir te donner un coup de main? Si tu acceptes mon aide, bien sur.

\- Comment pourrais-je seulement refuser? Ce serait avec plaisir, Syl, tu me sauverais la vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et... J'ai du retard (à peine), je sais
> 
> Je n'ai qu'une excuse: ce chapitre était originellement beaucoup plus long, mais entre les moments qui ne me plaisaient pas et mes headcanons pas fichus de tomber d'accord sur certains points... C'était compliqué lol
> 
> Le prochain chapitre est actuellement pratiquement fini (amen) et devrait normalement bientôt être posté, promis. Il sera principalement centré autour de la relation de Thanatos avec un certain chevalier... uwu
> 
> Bref, encore une fois, merci d'avoir lu, et désolée du retard, j'espère que ça vous aura tout de même plu.


End file.
